fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoka/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "Threaten Hoshido and you're done!" Start of battle lines * "I'm not a pessimist by nature, but..." Switching To Character * "I'll take the lead!" Support Initiation * (to Nohrian) "I never thought the day would come when you and I fought side by side." * "I suppose you and I should join forces." * (when not the leader) "I look forward to seeing you in combat!" Ally Assist * "" Help * "" Critical Lines Alone * "This is the opening we need!" * "Big mistake!" Dual Strike (neutral) * "" As Support * "Let's hit them twice as hard!" Dual Strike (special) With Corrin With Corrin as Vanguard * Hinoka: "Care to join in, Corrin?" * Corrin: "You can count on me!" With Corrin as Vanguard (A Support Level) * Hinoka: “Your unstoppable, Corrin!” * Corrin: “Your right!” With Ryoma With Ryoma as Vanguard * Hinoka: "We'll defeat them together, Ryoma!" * Ryoma: '''"Of course! Let's go, Hinoka!" With Ryoma as Support * '''Ryoma: "Pick up the pace, Hinoka!" * Hinoka: '"That goes for you, too!" ''With Takumi With Takumi as Vanguard * '''Hinoka: "If we siblings stand united..." * Takumi: "...nothing can stop us!" With Takumi as Support * "" With Sakura With Sakura as Vanguard * Hinoka: "I need you on this, Sakura!" * Sakura: "Then you shall have me, sister!" With Sakura as Support * Sakura: "Hinoka, will you join me?" * Hinoka: "We'll finish this together!" With Leo With Leo as Vanguard * Hinoka: "All set, Prince Leo?" * Leo: "Always, Princess Hinoka!" With Leo as Support * Leo: "Let us settle this, Princess Hinoka!" * Hinoka: "You got it, Prince Leo!" With Cordelia With Cordelia as Vanguard * Hinoka: "It's good to have you with me, Cordelia!" * Cordelia: '"I am honored to accompany you!" With Cordelia as Support * '''Cordelia: '"Lady Hinoka! Will you lend me your strength?" * '''Hinoka: "I'd be all too happy to!" With Caeda With Caeda as Vanguard * Hinoka: "Princess Caeda, guard my flank!" * Caeda: "We make for a good team!" With Caeda as Support * Caeda: "Princess Hinoka, I'll help!" * Hinoka: "Thanks! You take that side." With Minerva With Minerva as Vanguard * Hinoka: "They won't be ready for us at all, princess Minerva!" * Minerva: "Hah! Let's make them scatter!" With Minerva as Vanguard (A+) * Hinoka: "Princess Minerva, are you ready?!" * Minerva: "Yes! Just leave it to me!" With Minerva as Support * Minerva: "Let's take them as one, Hinoka!" * Hinoka: "I've been looking forward to this, princess Minerva!" With Minerva as Support (A+) * Minerva: "Might I ask for your help, Hinoka?" * Hinoka: "I'm ready when you are!" During Battle Praise Giving Praise General * "I'm always fascinated to see you fight." * "Such bravery... It was an honor to behold!" * "I admire your effort!" * "You show true valor. I'm glad we're not enemies." Praise Reply * "I couldn't have done it without you." * "All that matters is that I do my share." Level Up * "Nothing scares me now." Support increased Line * "I learned something about you today." Encounter enemy Camilla * Hinoka: "Princess Camilla... I've been wanting to settle things between us." * Camilla: "Are all Hoshidans as coarse as you?" Enemy KO Lines * "See where training hard gets you?" * (defeating a nohrian) "Did you get a good look at the might of a Hoshidan warrior?" Defeating Rowan * "You've really improved! Before long, no one will stand in your way anymore!" Defeating Sakura * "I'm impressed Sakura. You may actually beat me one day." Defeating Camilla * "Hmph. I got the better of you this time Princess Camilla." All Forts Taken * "We fought harder than anyone else. Of course we won!" Death Lines * (as ally) "I shouldn't have been overconfident. I'm sorry, but I must withdraw." * (as enemy) "This wasn't the plan!" Game over Line * "Dammit! What was are mistake? It time we retreat!" Stage clear Line * "The day is ours!" Victory Lines * "All right! We'll lead this army to victory!" Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes